starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Fiolli
Bonjour Jedimasterfiolli ! Bienvenue sur Star Wars Wiki. Nous sommes heureux que vous participez à Star Wars Wiki et que vous ayez modifié la page Discussion Utilisateur:Albatros77. S'il y a des questions, vous pouvez les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- BlueDevil (Discuter) 24 août 2009 à 15:37 Wookiepédia ? Salut, apparemment, tu souhaites rester ici plutôt que nous rejoindre sur Wookiepédia. Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie avec Wookiepédia ? (c'est juste une question, hein, tu fais ce que tu veux) Trazeris 25 août 2009 à 19:04 (UTC) *Salut, Trazeris. Désolé si j'écrirais avec des fautes de grammaire. Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle. Je n'ai jamais dit que Wookiepédia m'ennuie. J'ai des inquiétudes du site, mais il ne m'ennuie pas. Je reste ici parce que je veux maintenant. Il y a des petits projets que je veuille finir en premier. Peut-être je nous rejoindrai à l'avenir. Fiolli 26 août 2009 à 14:45 (UTC) :Well maybe it'd be easier in English. I don't understand what you mean by "J'ai des inquiétudes du site, mais il ne m'ennuie pas." We are just trying to build a French encyclopedia on par with the other languages versions... Anyway if you need any help in French, I'd be happy to act as the protocol droid ;-) Trazeris 26 août 2009 à 18:42 (UTC) :*I am sorry my French was not satisfactory, Trazeris. I respect your goals at the new site and wish you luck with it. I also have no problem with your site and eventually might help out over there. I do, however, have some concerns about some legal issues (copyright) with your site. The same goes here. I have been working over here so that it can be cleaned up to prevent this wiki from breaking the law. I hope that makes sense. Fiolli 26 août 2009 à 19:13 (UTC) ::Well you are absolutely right about the copyright infringement... I must add some legal disclaimer to my site. Trazeris 26 août 2009 à 20:21 (UTC) Bureaucrat I have made you a bureaucrat in case you need to turn other users into admins using . Angela (talk) novembre 24, 2009 à 00:43 (UTC) *Thank you, Angela. Hopefully some new users will become active and I can turn it over to them. I look forward to that day. — Fiolli {Alpheridies University ComNet} décembre 3, 2009 à 22:37 (UTC) Coup de main Bonjour Jedimasterfiolli, Je suis l'administrateur de wiki Doctor Who en français et me propose pour vous donner un coup de main avec ce wiki, les articles qui y sont créés ressemble (presque tous) à des ébauches et il semble partir dans tous les sens dû à un manque d'adminstrateurs. Après avoir consulté la liste d'adminstrateur ( http://fr.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Wiki:Administrateurs ) et ayant remarqué qu'aucuns d'entres-eux n'a fait de modifications depuis 2009, je me suis tourné vers les utilisateurs les plus actifs et vous a trouvé comme étant le seul capable de me diriger (impressionnant nombre de contribution en anglais!) et de me dire quoi faire sur ce wiki. J'ai commencé à créer des pages sur les livres Star Wars, mais je crains que ce n'est pas cela le plus important. J'aimerais avoir une liste d'article (ou une liste de choses à faire) à réécrire, catégoriser, ajouter des modèles et compagnie afin de vous aider au maximum. N'étant pas un grand fan de Star Wars (j'ai vu les films et lu quelques livres seulement, je ne connais abolument rien des jeux vidéos), je ne peux pas contribuer à donner des informations extrêmement précises, seulement des réécriture en m'aidant un peu de la version anglaise pour les cas de figures dont je peux douter. Pour vous donner une idée de ce que je peux faire, voir l'article Méditation de combat que j'ai réécris ou les séries d'article sur les livres X-Wings (comme La vengeance d'Isard) dont j'ai créé jusqu'aux modèles et aux catégories. Ultimement, voir le wiki Doctor Who (http://docteurwho.wikia.com/wiki/Accueil ) dont j'ai été (presque) le seul utilisateur. J'attendrais de vos nouvelles avant de commencer toutes tâches importantes, --4me août 23, 2010 à 00:37 (UTC) P.S.: Je vais sûrement mettre aussi des articles à supprimer "Catégorie:À supprimer" s'ils sont trop court (comme le cas présent) ou qu'ils ne peuvent pas contribuer à rien ou serait trop longs à réécrire (le cas présent) pour le moment. Tu est réel ou simplement une actrice ? Salut; Je voulais savoir s'il était possible d'avoir une bon statut ? merci Yatasobikn (discussion) juin 21, 2013 à 12:04 (UTC)